This invention relates to jewelry clasp in which one end of a string or strand of beads, i.e., a necklace or bracelet, is attached to the clasp, and a hinged oval loop or bight closes over the string or strand near the other end, i.e., between two beads on the jewelry article. The invention is more specifically directed to a decorative clasp which closes by magnetic action, and which can be worn on the front, i.e. at the throat or beneath the throat, and which allows the loop size of the jewelry article to be adjusted to suit the wearer's preferences.
Typically, clasps for closing a necklace or similar string of beads, pearls, or gemstones employs a two-part mechanical clasp of which one part is attached to one end of the string or strand, and the other mating part is attached to the other end. These are usually mechanical closures, although in some cases magnetic action has been employed. One example of a magnetic clasp for a necklace is discussed in Fuhrman et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,334,433. A magnetic clasp is also discussed in Ito U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,568, in which the clasp is of the center-bend type, formed of a pair of arcuate members that pivot from one end attached to the end of the necklace, with the mouth of the clasp being closed by magnets at the free ends of these members. Alternatively, the clasp may be formed of a soft resin such as polyethylene folding in half and closed magnetically.
An ornamental closure or hook for latching one end of a strand of pearls at a place between two pearls near the other end is discussed in Ito U.S. Pat. No. 7,024,886. This may be worn in front. However, the device requires mechanically placing a hook in the space between two pearls. Other decorative front-mounted pearl necklace shorteners have appeared as well, e.g., in Bohlinger et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,565. These typically require a great deal of finger dexterity to attach and release, and often cannot provide the desired appearance to match the look of the string of beads or pearls.